Kousaka Takeda
Name: Takeda, Kousaka Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: Art class, soccer, and a video game club School: Barry Coleson High(transferred from DarkMagick High) Appearance: Kousaka has bluish-black hair that is long enough to pull back into a semi-long pony tail. He satnds 6'2" and has silver eyes. His build is slightly muscular. He ususally wears all black with chains here and there and a black studded collar. He loves to wear his black trench coat too. His steel-toed boots have the metal on the outside and a pair of silver studded gloves, without fingers, rest on his hands. Biography: He shows little, if any emotion. His harsh anger is shown thoroughly to every one he comes across. He is a stoic and a loner. He hates to work with others and has failed the 10th grade quite a bit. He doesn't really care what others think of him, and he isn't afraid to show his true colors. He came from a well to do family where they treated him like crap. They didn't believe he was able to complete anything worth something. He tries his best to succeed, but fails at times. In his times at DarkMagick High, he began to learn the basics of gunship and soon became a superb user of the dark gun arts. He isn't afraid to use his skills, but they can get him trouble. Since his little escapade out to the dark school, he is behind in his normal studies. He has a tendency to wear a silver chain with a wolf pendant on it. It bears a great significance to him, but no one knows why. Other: Other than him being overly mean, he is quite an artist! Number: Boys #64 The above biography is as written by Daemonic_Wulf. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Weapon: Smoke Grenades x8 & Goggles Conclusion: An angry loner, now where have I seen that before? Hopefully this one'll fulfill the potential that Hawley Faust didn't. I see the potential for cold hard killer here, but who knows if he'll come anywhere close to achieving that. If he pulls a Faust and softens up, then he won't last very long. If not...well, then B64 will probably last in this game for a long, long time. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Eh-Sun Choi '''Collected Weapons: '''Smoke Grenades x8 and Goggles (designated weapon, to Vince Samsa) '''Allies: None Enemies: Chance Burton, Takara Asano, Toby Valerik, Sidney Crosby, Vince Samsa Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Kousaka Takeda awoke by the waterfall. Already tainted by blood, he took a moment to let the water run over his flesh and cleanse him. He reflected, as he did so, on his brother, Rendou Takeda--the reason for his emotional detachment. Rendou had died in the course of the original Program. With the memory of his brother stuck in his head, Kousaka departed, damp put clean, to face the trials of the island. But though the trials did not come, Kousaka still found himself shaken by fear. In an effort to dispel his own discomfort, he broke his walking stick in two, bloodying his hand in the process. His emotionless facade was cracking, now that real danger was being applied to it, and he felt ashamed. This was not the example his brother had set. Determined not to let his brother down, Kousaka left Lookout Point, still searching for something to solidify his self-confidence. Kousaka's mind was still troubled as he walked along the River, searching for something, thinking of Rendou--a pacifist who'd tried his best to outsmart the Program. He remained determined to find some lead on his brother, hoping that those manipulating game have some clue. But he was more troubled than he realized--visions of blood were beginning to trouble him. While he walked along the River, Kousaka stumbled upon Chance Burton, Toby Valerik, Takara Asano and Sidney Crosby, who digged a grave for Madelaine Shirohara. After Vince Samsa came to the group, Takara tried to seduce Kousaka. He however used his smoke grenade and backed away, where he was scared by Vince. After Kousaka dropped his bag, Vince took it and ran away. Tobs surpringly shot Kousaka, who then begged the group to spare his life. The group told him that he can live on, when he goes away, so he left the River. He then arrived on the Lookout Point, where he witnessed how Peri Barclay killed Glenn Hughes and spared Mallory DeLuca. Traumatized by the corpses, Kousaka went into the fetal position. Eh-Sun Choi then also arrived on the scene and went to his direction. Choi threatened to kill him, Kousaka replied by begging for his life. Choi however just shot him in the head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: He wasn't as entertaining as expected. Just another kill for Choi. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kousaka, in chronological order. *Darkness Falls *Kousaka Troubled *Remembering Rendou *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *Sunshower Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kousaka Takeda. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *ANIME CHARACTER KGarrett 01:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:V1 Students